petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Phoebe
Even before Pheobe was diagnosed with diabetes, in fact, that same summer of 2005, - I noticed that she seemed to 'sniff' for things as against 'look'. I kind of dismissed it. Although its not stated as a 'normal' thing for acromegalic cats (i.e. neurological/eyesight problems) I feel sure that was the very first 'warning sign'. I'm convinced now, that if she was x-rayed/tested at that time we would have found 'something'. Next clue was the onset of diabetes. No obvious reason as Pheobe had a healthy lifestyle, she ate well - mostly things that were 'alive'. Her health was very very good (All the vets used to comment.) Plus, they never saw anything wrong with her eyes or, any other functions. Maybe tumours don't show on a normal eye-test? Perhaps, we could find an eye test that does? We have that for humans don't we? The next clue was my difficulty in getting Pheobe regulated. No matter what dose I gave her, or what protocol I tried, (the safer SLGS BID method being the first), her numbers were quite often the same, and quite often, high and flat. And all during the course of one year. Following that year and the continuous raising of doses, tweaks to diet, adding supplements, it became obvious there was something else wrong and that she had severe insulin resistance. For exampe, it would take 5 units of N ® for her to drop only 4 points (72 USA) and she would be 'OK" with 50 units of insulin in one day. The question is, at what time interval do you try 'testing' for resistance? Is there a good protocol to follow or, does it become obvious at a certain point. Precisely 'when' in your treatment do you consider something else may be wrong? Would it be 3 months, 6 months, 1 year? Other 'clues' were during October/November 06, she started to make funny 'noises' when she was eating. Like eating polystyrene. I mentioned this several times to the vet but he couldn't find anything wrong with her teeth or her mouth. BTW - I've since read that the widening of the teeth in the gums is a classic sign of acromegaly. Something else vets, or even ourselves could look out for? She has a little pot belly (I thought it was because she was always just eating too much and hunting a lot) She also sneezes a lot - is there something obstructing her nasal passages (?) and she licks her lips a lot, i'm sure its because her mouth is uncomfortable. She has put on weight - un-regulated diabetics 'don't put on weight'. Her head shape has changed. When I compare her to her brother (they both used to have triangular shaped faces when the fur is stroked back.) When I feel pheobes head there are definate bulges around her eye sockets. another good point that Beth (Beth & Pickles) has mentioned is to look at photographs - compare profiles, if you can from the past to present day. Pheobe's diagnosis was a blow to the heart. Nevetheless it explained her resistance to insulin and, has helped me come to terms with having to give her such huge doses. I intend to make Pheobes remaining time with us her best ever. She will be spoilt to bits and I am going to make absolutely sure she leaves us a 'happy chappie", whenever that may be. I'd like to thank also, all those on the FDMB board http://www.felinediabetes.com and http://catacromegaly.com who have helped us both with dosing advise and their continued emotional support. More at this url Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin L cases Category:Insuvet PZI cases Category:Booster casesCategory:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Overlap casesCategory:Acromegaly cases